Jenseits der Mauer (Episode)
"Jenseits der Mauer" (im Original: "Beyond the Wall") ist die sechste Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechsundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte Alan Taylor. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge findet am 20. August auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 21. August 2017. Inhalt Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) und seine Gefolgschaft machen sich weiter auf ihren Weg jenseits der Mauer - und stehen bald der ersten Bedrohung gegenüber. Auf Drachenstein sind sich Daenerys (Emilia Clarke) und Tyrion (Peter Dinklage) uneinig über ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Unterdessen wächst in Winterfell Aryas (Maisie Williams) Misstrauen gegenüber ihrer Schwester Sansa (Sophie Turner). Die wiederum macht in Aryas Zimmer eine schaurige Entdeckung. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Nördlich der Mauer [[Datei:706 Jon Jorah.jpg|300px|thumb|Jon möchte Jorah Langklaue wieder geben]] Nördlich der Mauer sind der König des Nordens Jon Schnee, Ser Jorah Mormont, Tormund, Gendry, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros von Myr, Sandor Clegane und einige Männer des Freien Volkes auf der Suche nach der Armee der Wiedergänger. Sie wollen einen Untoten fangen und südlich der Mauer bringen, um die Existenz der Wiedergänger und Weißen Wanderer zu beweisen. Bei ihrer Wanderung unterhalten sie sich miteinander. Gendry sieht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Schnee. Tormund und Jon unterhalten sich über Daenerys. Tormund meint, dass Jon zu viel Zeit mit dem Freien Volk verbracht hat und niemals das Knie beugen kann, wie einst Manke Rayder. Die Anhänger der Bruderschaft möchten von Gendry wissen, ob er immer noch sauer auf sie ist. Gendry erklärt, was die rote Hexe mit ihm angestellt hat, wovon Sandor genervt ist. Schließlich sei er noch am Leben und er soll aufhören sich darüber zu beschweren. Er fährt fort, dass Beric sechs mal getötet wurde und er sich auch nicht darüber beschweren würde. Jon redet mit Jorah über seinen Vater. Beide halten Jeor Mormont für einen ehrenhaften Mann, der alles für die Nachtwache getan hätte. Jon möchte Jorah sein Schwert Langklaue übergeben, welches er einst von Jeor Mormont erhalten hat. Jorah lehnt dies jedoch ab, da er das Schwert nicht verdienen würde. Jon soll es behalten und an seine späteren Kinder weitergeben. Tormund erzählt Sandor davon, dass auf Winterfell eine große Frau auf ihn wartet. Als Tormund sie näher beschreibt, merkt Sandor, dass es sich dabei um Brienne von Tarth handelt. Tormund will Kinder mit ihr zeugen, die irgendwann die Welt erobern werden. Sandor ist genervt von Tormund und fragt sich, wie ein Mann wie Tormund so lange überleben konnte. Tormund meint er sei gut im Töten. Beric und Jon unterhalten sich über Eddard Stark, den Herrn des Lichts und über Jons Wiederbelebung. Beric meint, dass Jon dem Herrn des Lichts diene, worauf Jon antwortet, dass er nur dem Norden dient. Beric erklärt ihm, dass sie keinem König oder Königin dienen, sondern dem Leben. Der Tod ist der Feind, der erste und der letzte. Sie werden sterben, da der Gegner immer gewinnen wird, jedoch können sie noch versuchen andere Menschenleben retten, woraufhin Jon einen Teil des Eides der Nachtwache erwähnt, nämlich dass sie das Schild seien, was die Reiche der Menschen schützt. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen den Tod, einen Kampf, den sie am Ende trotzdem verlieren werden. Sandor erkennt den Berg, den er in einer Vision gesehen hat. Der Schneesturm wird stärker, wodurch die Sicht stark eingeschränkt ist. Einer der Krieger des Freien Volkes nähert sich einem nicht erkennbaren Tier. Der Trupp identifizert das Tier als einen Schneebären, der allerdings blaue Augen hat. Der Krieger rennt schnell zum Rest des Trupps zurück, wird jedoch von dem Bären erwischt. Der Bär attackiert den Trupp und kann dabei zwei Krieger des Freien Volkes töten. Beric Dondarrion greift den Bären mit seinem flammenden Schwert an, wodurch der Bär Feuer fängt. Der Bär rennt auf Sandor Clegane zu. Aufgrund seiner Angst vor Feuer schafft er es nicht sich zu wehren, weshalb er den Bären nur anschaut. Thoros verteidigt Sandor und wird dabei von dem Bären zu Boden geworfen. Er kann den Bären noch einige Zeit zurückhalten, doch wird schließlich von dem Bären attackiert und übel zugerichtet. Sandor schaut nur zu und kann ihm nicht helfen. Letztendlich gelingt es Jorah den Bären mit einem Drachenglasdolch zu töten. Thoros ist schwer verletzt. Beric schaut sich die Wunde auf seinem Körper genauer an und behandelt diese mit seinem flammenden Schwert. Thoros kann danach aufstehen und dem Trupp folgen, auch wenn er noch stark geschwächt ist. Jorah unterhält sich mit Thoros und fragt, wie betrunken er damals bei der Belagerung von Peik war, als er mit seinem flammenden Schwert kämpfte. Thoros kann sich jedoch kaum daran erinnern, man hat ihm erst am nächsten Tag davon erzählt. Laut Jorah war er der mutigste Mann, den er je gesehen hat. Thoros antwortet darauf, dass er nicht der mutigste, sondern der betrunkenste Mann war. 300px|thumb|Sandor und Jorah fesseln den Wiedergänger Jon und Tormund entdecken eine Gruppe von Wiedergängern, die sich in ihrer Nähe befinden. Die Wiedergänger werden von einem Weißen Wanderer angeführt. Sie entdecken ein brennendes Lagerfeuer und stoppen. Dieses Feuer diente als Falle von Jon und seinen Leuten. Sie überraschen die Untoten und attackieren sie. Jon gelingt es den Weißen Wanderer zu töten. Plötzlich sterben auch die anderen Wiedergänger in seiner Nähe. Dadurch erfahren sie, dass wenn ein Weißer Wanderer stirbt, alle Wiedergänger, die er verwandelt hat, auch sterben. Einer von den Untoten hat überlebt. Der Trupp kreist ihn ein, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen und nach Süden zu bringen. Sandor schmeißt sich auf ihn und hält ihn am Boden. Der Wiedergänger schreit mehrmals auf und alarmiert damit den Rest der Armee. Gendry wird von Jon beauftragt nach Ostwacht zurückzukehren und einen Raben nach Drachenstein zu schicken, da Daenerys Targaryen nun ihre einzige Rettung ist. Gendry gibt seinen Kriegshammer ab und rennt los. Jon, Sandor, Beric, Tormund, Thoros, Jorah und die Soldaten des Freien Volkes rennen los und flüchten, zusammen mit dem gefesselten Wiedergänger. Dabei rennen sie auf einen gefrorenen See. In der Mitte müssen sie auf einer Insel stoppen, da sie von den Wiedergängern eingekreist wurden. Einer der Soldaten des Freien Volkes wird dabei von den Wiedergängern gefasst. Dabei zerbricht das Eis und viele Wiedergänger fallen in das eiskalte Wasser. Das Eis ist zu dünn, um die Masse der Armee der Untoten zu tragen. Nun verweilen sie um den See herum und beobachten den Trupp. Gendry erreicht erschöpft die Tore von Ostwacht. Einige Männer, darunter Ser Davos, retten Gendry aus der eisigen Kälte. Davos möchte wissen was mit den anderen geschehen ist. Gendry fordert, dass sofort ein Rabe nach Drachenstein entsendet werden soll. Die Armee der Untoten hat die Insel immer noch umstellt und warten darauf, dass das Eis fest genug ist, um es zu betreten. Jon, Sandor, Tormund, Jorah, Beric, Thoros und ihre Soldaten mussten bereits eine Nacht dort verweilen. Thoros hat die Nacht nicht überstanden und ist erfroren. Sandor nimmt sich Thoros' Alkohol und trinkt diesen. Jon meint, dass sie die Leiche verbrennen müssen, weshalb er Sandor den Alkohol wegnimmt und Thoros damit übergießt. Beric entzündet sein Schwert und verbrennt die Leiche. 300px|thumb|Beric kämpft mit seinem brennenden Schwert Beric erinnert Jon an die Wiedergänger, die starben, als der Weiße Wanderer zu Staub zerfiel. Sie müssten nur den Nachtkönig töten, da er jeden verwandelt hat und somit jeder Untote und Weißer Wanderer sterben würde. Sandor beginnt Steine auf die Wiedergänger zu werfen. Den ersten trifft er, der zweite Wurf war jedoch zu kurz. Der Stein rollt auf dem Eis, bis er die Wiedergänger erreicht. Sie bemerken, dass das Eis nun wieder fest genug ist, weshalb sie auf die Truppe zu marschieren. Der Kampf ums Überleben beginnt und die Männer müssen sich gegen die Untoten verteidigen. Dabei werden einige Soldaten des Freien Volkes getötet. Tormund wird verwundet und von einigen Wiedergängern zu Boden geschlagen. Mehrere Wiedergänger stürzen sich auf Tormund und würgen ihn mit seiner Waffe. Einige Untote kommen aus dem Wasser und ziehen ihn langsam ins Wasser. Tormund kann sich dagegen nicht wehren. Schließlich kommt ihm Sandor zur Rettung und schlägt die Wiedergänger nieder. 300px|thumb|Der Nachtkönig zielt auf Viserion Die Armee kommt immer weiter auf sie zu. Die Lage scheint aussichtslos, doch dann erscheint Daenerys mit ihren drei Drachen am Himmel. Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal können viele Wiedergänger mit ihrem Drachenfeuer verbrennen. Daenerys landet mit Drogon auf der Insel, um die Truppe von dort zu befreien. Sandor, Jorah, Tormund und Beric steigen, zusammen mit dem gefesselten Wiedergänger, auf. Jon hingegen verteidigt sie dabei und tötet weitere Wiedergänger. Ein Weißer Wanderer übergibt einen Speer aus Eis an den Nachtkönig. Dieser macht sich für einen Wurf bereit. Er wirft den Speer und trifft damit Viserion, der sofort zu Boden geht und im Wasser versinkt. Daenerys und die anderen müssen mit ansehen, wie einer ihrer Drachen getötet wurde. Jon fordert Daenerys auf los zu fliegen, da der Nachtkönig bereits den nächsten Speer bereit hält. Daenerys zögert, da sie Jon nicht zurücklassen will. Doch dann entscheidet sie sich doch zu fliehen und Drogon fliegt los. Der Nachtkönig wirft ein zweites Mal, Drogon kann allerdings ausweichen. Jon wird von einigen Wiedergängern zu Boden geworfen. Das Eis unter ihnen zerbricht und es scheint als würde er etrunken. Ihm gelingt es jedoch wieder aufzutauchen und er kann sich, mit Hilfe seines Schwertes, an Land ziehen. Stark geschwächt durch das eisige Wasser, steht er nun der Wiedergängerarmee gegenüber, die auf ihn zu kommt. Eine vermummte Gestalt taucht auf und verteidigt Jon. Bei der Gestalt handelt es sich um Benjen Stark, Jons vermissten Onkel. Er hilft Jon auf sein Pferd und schickt es los. Benjen wird daraufhin von den Wiedergängern angegriffen und im Kampf getötet. Daenerys, Drogon, Rhaegal, Sandor, Tormund, Jorah und Beric erreichen Ostwacht. Beric meint, dass er und Sandor sich wieder sehen werden, wovon sich Sandor allerdings das Gegenteil erhofft. Daenerys steht auf der Mauer und hofft auf Jons Rückkehr. Jorah erinnert sie daran, dass es Zeit ist abzureisen. Als Daenerys gehen will, ertönt ein Hornstoß, was einen rückkehrenden Grenzer bedeutet. Jon Schnee kommt völlig entkräftet auf dem Pferd seines Onkels an der Mauer an. Auf Daenerys' Schiff wird er ins Bett getragen und sein Hemd wird geöffnet. Daenerys entdeckt die vielen Narben, die Jon von der Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung erhielt. Sie weiß nun, dass Davos die Wahrheit darüber sagte, dass Jon ein Messer in sein Herz für sein Volk nahm. Als Jon aufwacht, findet er Daenerys neben seinem Bett vor. Er entschuldigt sich für ihren Verlust. Daenerys schwört, dass sie gemeinsam den Nachtkönig besiegen werden. Jon nennt Daenerys Dany, woraufhin sie ihm sagt, dass ihr Bruder sie zuletzt so nannte. Er schlägt eine neuen Namen vor, und zwar Königin. Jon beugt das Knie und schließt sich Daenerys an. Sie nimmt seine Hand und ist sichtlich glücklich. Nach einer Weile schlägt sie vor, dass Jon sich etwas ausruhen soll, weshalb sie seine Gemächer verlässt. 300px|thumb|Viserion öffnet seine Augen Nördlich der Mauer ziehen die Wiedergänger die Leiche von Viserion aus dem Wasser. Der Nachtkönig legt seine Hand auf den Kopf von Viserion und verwandelt ihn. Viserion öffnet seine Augen, die nun, wie die eines Wiedergängers, blau sind. Auf Drachenstein Auf Drachenstein sitzt Tyrion nachdenklich vor dem Feuer und Daenerys verkündet ihm, sie sei froh, dass er kein Held sei, so wie Drogo, Jorah, Daario oder Jon, die sich immer gegenseitig mit ihren Heldentaten übertreffen wollen. Tyrion fällt auf, dass sie nur Männer aufgezählt hat die in sie verliebt sind. Daenerys streitet sofort ab, dass Jon in sie verliebt ist, doch Tyrion meint sarkastisch Jon würde sie nur verlangend anstarren, weil er eine militärische Allianz will. Daenerys ist peinlich berührt und sagt Jon sei zu klein für sie. Sofort entschuldigt sie sich, da sie Tyrion nicht beleidigen wollte. Sie kommen auf Cersei und das geplante Treffen mit ihr zu sprechen. Beide sind sich sicher, dass Cersei eine Falle plant und Daenerys will wissen, ob sie selbst eine planen sollten. Tyrion rät davon ab, da dies nur im Massenmord enden würde und sie immerhin plant eine bessere Welt zu schaffen. Daenerys ist nicht begeistert unvorbereitet ins „Löwengehege“ zu gehen, doch Tyrion vertraut auf Jaimes Wort. Die Königin glaubt jedoch nicht dem Wort eines Lennisters. Ihre Hand deutet an, dass er versprochen hat sie von jeglichem impulsiven Handeln abzuhalten, da er fürchtet Daenerys könnte, durch etwas, das Cersei sagt, zu einer unbedachten Tat gebracht werden. Daenerys will wissen, wann sie impulsiv gehandelt habe und Tyrion führt den Tod der Tarlys auf. Er glaubt nicht, dass Dickon Tarlys Tod notwendig war. Als sie ihm vorwirft sich auf die Seite seiner Familie zu stellen, kontert er sie müsse diese Seite ebenfalls nehmen, um ihre Feinde verstehen und besiegen zu können, um nach deren Vernichtung eine bessere Welt zu schaffen. Sie müssten auch für die Zeit nach ihrer Thronbesteigung planen und Daenerys ist wenig begeistert, dass er bereits über ihre Nachfolge nachdenkt. Tyrion meint dies sei notwendig, da sie laut eigener Aussage unfruchtbar ist und man könnte die Wahl des Kommandanten der Nachtwache oder die Methode der Eisenmänner als Beispiel nehmen. Daeneys will jedoch nichts über Nachfolger wissen, solange sie nicht auf dem Thron sitzt. 300px|thumb|Daenerys reist nach Norden Gendrys Botschaft erreicht Drachenstein und Daenerys will aufbrechen, um den anderen zu helfen. Tyrion versucht sie verzweifelt davon abzubringen. Er warnt sie, dass ihr Tod alles woran sie gearbeitet haben zerstören würde, doch Daenerys meint, sein Rat nichts zu tun habe mehr Schaden angerichtet und sie werde dieses Mal nicht auf ihn hören. Sie bricht mit ihren drei Drachen auf, um ihre Verbündeten zu retten. Auf Winterfell 300px|thumb|Arya erzählt Sansa von früher Arya und Sansa Stark sehen von oben auf den Übungshof herab und Arya erinnert sich, wie Bran einst seinen Bogen dort vergessen hat und das er großen Ärger von Ser Rodrik Cassel bekommen hätte, hätte dieser es bemerkt. Es gab noch einen Pfeil, der im Ziel steckte, und Arya hatte sich sowohl Pfeil und Bogen genommen. Immer wieder versuchte sie die Mitte der Zielscheibe zu treffen und immer wieder musste sie zurück und den Pfeil holen. Nachdem sie es nach dem 20. oder sogar erst 50. Versuch geschafft hatte zu treffen, hat sie gehört wie jemand klatschte. Ned hatte sie von der Stelle, an der die beiden gerade stehen, beobachtet und auch wenn Arya es als Mädchen eigentlich nicht durfte, hat ihr Vater sie für ihren Erfolg angelächelt. Dadurch wusste sie, dass die Regeln und nicht ihr Verhalten falsch waren. Sie wirft ihrer Schwester vor, dass sie den Lennisters bei seiner Ermordung geholfen hat. Sansa ist entsetzt und Arya rollt den Brief, den sie aus Kleinfingers Kammer gestohlen hat, auseinander. Sie liest ihrer Schwester den Brief vor, in dem Sansa Robb von der Verhaftung ihres Vaters erzählt, da dieser ihren „geliebten“ Joffrey verraten habe und das er vor Joffrey knien soll, um wieder den Frieden zwischen den Häusern herzustellen. Sansa verteidigt sich damit, dass sie gezwungen wurde den Brief zu schreiben. Arya will wissen, ob Sansa dafür gefoltert wurde. Sansa fleht sie an zu verstehen, dass sie ein Kind war und dachte es wäre der einzige Weg Ned zu retten. Daraufhin wirft Arya ihr ihre Dummheit vor den Lennisters zu vertrauen und dass sie sich daran erinnert, wie Sansa im hübschen Kleid und edler Frisur daneben stand, als ihr Vater hingerichtet wurde. Sansa ist überrascht, dass Arya dort war und wirft ihrer Schwester entgegen, sie habe diese ebenfalls nichts getan. Sie ist außer sich vor Wut und meint Arya sollte eher vor Dankbarkeit auf die Knie gehen, da sie es letztendlich war und nicht Jon oder Arya, die die Schlacht der Bastarde gewonnen hat und ihr Zuhause zurück nehmen konnte. Sie will wissen, wo Arya überhaupt die ganze Zeit über war und Arya erklärt sie habe trainiert. Sansa meint sie habe Dinge durchlitten, die Arya sich nicht einmal vorstellen könne und auch niemals überlebt hätte. Sie sorgt sich, was Arya jetzt mit dem Brief vorhat. Diese weiß es noch nicht genau und meint Sansa habe sowieso nichts zu befürchten, da dieser Brief noch kein Verbrechen ist und Jon es verstehen würde. Arya schlussfolgert, dass ihre Schwester letztendlich die Reaktionen ihrer Vasallen fürchtet und dass sie Lyanna Mormont wohl kaum damit kommen könne, dass sie nur ein Kind gewesen ist. Sansa versucht Arya zu beruhigen und meint sie sei wütend und das Wut Leute zu schlechten Taten verleiten kann. Arya verabschiedet sich mit dem Hinweis, dass Angst dieselbe Wirkung hat und sie Wut vorzieht. Sansa will von Petyr Baelish wissen, woher Arya den Brief hat, doch Kleinfinger gibt sich ahnungslos. Sansa ist besorgt, dass 25.000 ihrer Leute sie verlassen werden, da diese Jon, und nicht ihr loyal sind, falls der Brief bekannt wird. Kleinfinger fängt an ihr zu schmeicheln und erwähnt, dass einige sie bevorzugen würden. Sansa ist sich jedoch sicher, dass sie von diesen Leuten genauso leicht verraten werden könnte, wie sie es mit Jon vorhaben. Wenn diese Männer von dem Brief erfahren würden, würde Jon ihrer Meinung nach bei seiner Rückkehr keine Armee mehr haben. Kleinfinger versichert, dass ihre Schwester sie nicht verraten würde und das Brienne von Tarth beiden Schwestern zur Treue verpflichtet sei und sollte eine die andere hintergehen, würde diese eingreifen. Maester Wolkan übergibt Sansa eine eilige Botschaft, in der sie nach Königsmund eingeladen wird. Sie teilt Brienne mit, dass diese an ihrer Stelle gehen soll, da Sansa sich weigert nach Königsmund zu gehen solange Cersei Königin ist. Brienne will Sansa nicht verlassen, da sie fürchtet Kleinfinger habe all ihre Soldaten längst bestochen. Sie will Podrick Payn zu Sansas Schutz da lassen, doch Sansa ist sich sicher keinen Beschützer in ihrem Zuhause zu brauchen und lässt keine Widerrede zu und rät Brienne schnell aufzubrechen, um es rechtzeitig zu schaffen. [[Datei:706 Arya Sansa 4.jpg|300px|thumb|Arya spielt mit ihrer Schwester Sansa das Spiel der Gesichter]] Sansa betritt heimlich die Kammer ihrer Schwester und durchsucht diese. Sie findet Aryas Reisetasche, indem sich ihre Gesichter befinden. Entsetzt blickt sie auf Walder Freys Gesicht und merkt dabei nicht, dass Arya hinter ihr steht. Entsetzt fährt sie herum und will wissen, was sie da gefunden hat. Arya erklärt ihr, dass dies ihre Gesichter sind und sie sie durch ihre Ausbildung zum Gesichtslosen in Braavos erhalten hat. Sansa versteht nicht, was ihre Schwester ihr damit sagen will. Arya fordert sie auf das Spiel der Gesichter zu spielen. Arya fängt an und als erstes will sie wissen, was Sansa über Jon als König denkt und ob nicht jemand anderes über den Norden herrschen sollte. Sansa geht nicht darauf ein und drängt Arya ihr zu sagen, was die Gesichter zu bedeuten haben. Arya antwortet ihr, dass beide in ihrer Kindheit jemand anderes sein wollten. Sansa wollte Königin werden, während Arya davon geträumt hat ein Ritter zu sein. Keine von beiden ist das geworden, was sie wollten. Doch nun hat Arya die Fähigkeit jede Person zu werden, sogar ihre Schwester. Sie greift den Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl und nähert sich ihrer Schwester bedrohlich. Anstatt ihre Schwester zu töten, gibt sie ihr den Dolch und geht. Sansa bleibt verängstigt zurück. Auftritte Erste Auftritte Tode *Thoros von Myr - erlag seinen schweren Verletzungen und erfror *Viserion - vom Nachtkönig mit einem Speer aus Eis getötet *Benjen Stark - Durch Wiedergänger getötet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig Nicht im Abspann genannt *Dan Houston als Wildling Anmerkungen Trivia *Trivia zur Episode u.a. zu Serienbezügen Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Unterschiede zu den Büchern Verfilmte Kapitel *Kapitel werden nach der folge der Szenen angeordnet Referenzen auf frühere Episoden Galerie Bilder 706 Beric Dondarrion.jpg 706 Daenerys und Tyrion.jpg 706 Tormund.jpg 706 Sansa Brienne.jpg 706 Jon Tormund Jorah Sandor Beric Thoros Gendry.jpg 706 Jon Schnee.jpg 706 Jon Schnee 2.jpg 706 Jon Beric.jpg 706 Jon Beric Sandor Thoros Gendry Jorah Tormund.jpg 706 Daenerys Tyrion Viserion Rhaegal.jpg 706 Arya und Sansa.jpg 706 Jorah Mormont.jpg 706 Arya Stark.jpg 706 Arya Stark 2.jpg 706 Arya Stark 3.jpg 706 Arya 5.jpg 706 Arya Sansa 4.jpg 706 Arya und Sansa 2.jpg 706 Beric und Jon.jpg 706 Brienne von Tarth.jpg 706 Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 706 Daenerys Targaryen 2.jpg 706 Jon Schnee 3.jpg 706 Beric Dondarrion 2.jpg 706 Jorah Mormont 2.jpg 706 Jorah Mormont 3.jpg 706 Jorah Mormont 4.jpg 706 Thoros von Myr.jpg 706 Jon Jorah.jpg 706 Sandor Jorah Wiedergänger.jpg 706 Sandor Beric Jorah.jpg 706 Sandor und Tormund.jpg 706 Benjen Jon.jpg 706 Jon reitet.jpg 706 Sansa Petyr.jpg 706 Sansa Stark 2.jpg 706 Sansa Stark.jpg 706 Tormund Jon Gendry Thoros Jorah Beric.jpg 706 Tormund Sandor Beric.jpg 706 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 706 Tyrion Lennister 2.jpg 706 Daenerys Jon.jpg 706 Daenerys Tyrion.jpg 706 Tormund Trupp.jpg 706 Tormund Jon Jorah Gendry.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp 8.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp 7.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp 6.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp 5.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp 4.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp 3.jpg 706 Expeditionstrupp 2.jpg 706 Sandor Clegane.jpg 706 Tormund 2.jpg 706 Tormund 3.jpg 706 Gendry Freies Volk.jpg 706 Tyrion Lennister 4.jpg 706 Brienne von Tarth 3.jpg 706 Brienne von Tarth 2.jpg 706 Petyr Baelish.jpg 706 Petyr Baelish 3.jpg 706 Petyr Baelish 2.jpg 706 Jorah Mormont 5.jpg 706 Jorah Eislandschaft.jpg 706 Jorah Jon Beric Sandor Tormund.jpg 706 Jorah Jon 2.jpg 706 Jon Schnee 5.jpg 706 Jon Jorah Thoros.jpg 706 Jon Schnee 4.jpg 706 Beric Jon 3.jpg 706 Beric Jon 2.jpg 706 Beric Dondarrion 3.jpg 706 Sansa Stark 7.jpg 706 Sansa Stark 6.jpg 706 Sansa Stark 5.jpg 706 Sansa Stark 4.jpg 706 Sansa Stark 3.jpg 706 Sansa Brienne 2.jpg 706 Daenerys Tyrion 3.jpg 706 Daenerys Tyrion 2.jpg 706 Daenerys Targaryen 9.jpg 706 Daenerys Targaryen 8.jpg 706 Daenerys Targaryen 7.jpg 706 Daenerys Targaryen 6.jpg 706 Daenerys Targaryen 5.jpg 706 Arya Stark 7.jpg 706 Arya Stark 6.jpg 706 Arya Sansa Hof.jpg Behind The Scenes 706 Eislandschaft.jpg 706 Eislandschaft 2.jpg 706 Eislandschaft 3.jpg 706 Eislandschaft 4.jpg 706 BTS Eislandschaft.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 6 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 6 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 5 The Night King and Viserion (HBO) Game of Thrones Cast Commentary on Brothers Beyond the Wall (HBO) Game of Thrones The Frozen Lake (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Beyond the Wall (episode) fr:Au-delà du Mur (épisode) pl:Za Murem (odcinek) pt-br:Além da Muralha (episódio) ru:За Стеной Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7